lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
ミュージックステーションに出演したアーティスト (2016年)
1月11日 :OLDCODEX「Aching Horns」 :片平里菜「この涙を知らない」 :JAM Project「紅蓮ノ月～隠されし闇物語～」 :NEWS「Touch」 :舘ひろし「朝まで踊ろう」 :怒髪天「セイノワ」 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「GOAL」 :槇原敬之「もう恋なんてしない」 :松本梨香「XY&Z」 :宮野真守「HOW CLOSE YOU ARE」 :平井堅「ON AIR」 12.7 1月22日 :蒼井翔太「絶世スターゲイト」 :E-girls「Follow Me」 :植田真梨恵「スペクタクル」 :大橋彩香「ヒトツニナリタイ」 :fhana「虹を編めたら」 :BLUE ENCOUNT「はじまり」 :桐谷健太×BEGIN「海の声」 :浜田麻里「Sparks」 :SA「新しい歩幅」 13.3 1月29日 （ゲスト：さまぁ～ず） :Little Glee Monster「永遠に」 :氣志團 「我ら思う、故に我ら在り」 :Q-MHz×東山奈央「手探りで今の中を」 :doa「FREEDOM×FREEDOM」 :flumpool「夜は眠れるかい?」 :上野優華「君といた空」 :小野賢章「STORY」 :スガシカオ「真夜中の虹」 10.4 2月5日 :がんばれ!Victory「青春!ヒーロー」 :Machico「fantastic dreamer」 :MICHI「Checkmate!?」 :吉野裕行「CYCLE」 :Le Lien「斬鉄剣」 :BIGBANG「BANG BANG BANG」 :渋谷すばる「SWEET MEMORIES」 :ファンキー加藤「中途半端なスター」 9.9 2月12日 （ゲスト：桐谷美玲、バナナマン） :ももいろクローバーZ「WE ARE BORN」 :AKINO with Bless 4「Golden Life」 :秦基博「スミレ」 :Q-MHz×鈴木このみ「星の名は希望」 :手嶌葵「明日への手紙」 :新山詩織「隣の行方」 :SCREEN mode「Naked Dive」 :早見沙織「Installation」 10.8 2月19日 :ZAQ「hopeness」 :Sexy Zone「24-7～僕らのストーリー～」 :fripSide「white forces」 :山崎まさよし「空へ」 :家入レオ「Hello To The World」 :Charisma.com「サプリミナル・ダイエット」 :ViCTiM「ゼロサム・ゲーム」 :KANA-BOON「なんでもねだり」 8.9 2月26日 :乃木坂46「ハルジオンが咲く頃」 :相坂優歌「透明な夜空」 :大森靖子「愛してる.com」 :TOKIO「fragile」 :水曜日のカンパネラ「桃太郎」 :Fo'xTails「Contrast」 :Ray「a-gain」 :嵐「復活LOVE」 11.8 3月11日 :aiko「もっと」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「AGEHA」 :いきものがかり「SAKURA」 :高橋優「さくらのうた」 :AKB48「君はメロディー」 :織田かおり「ゼロトケイ」 :こぶしファクトリー「押忍!こぶし魂」 :少年記「ココロモンスター」 :田所あずさ「純真Always」 :RADIO FISH「PERFECT HUMAN」 11.7 3月25日（3時間スペシャル） :ケツメイシ「友よ～この先もずっと」 :Thinking Dogs「そんな君、こんな僕」 :AKB48「桜の花びらたち」 :神谷浩史「Danger Heaven?」 :Kis-My-Ft2「Gravity」 :Q-MHz×小松未可子「ふれてよ」 :Kiroro「Best Friend」 :下野紘「REAL-リアル-」 :谷村新司×Kalafina「アルシラの星」 :ЯeaL「秒速エモーション」 :nano.RIPE「ライムツリー」 :藤巻亮太「3月9日」 :花澤香菜「透明な女の子」 :氷室京介「唇にジェラシー」「ミス・ミステリー・レディ」 13.8 4月15日 :HKT48「74億分の1の君へ」 :ジャニーズWEST「逆転Winner」 :Perfume「FLASH」 :the pillows「カッコーの巣の下で」 :今井麻美「Words of GRACE～冬のダリア～」 :入野自由「嘘と未来と」 :PUFFY「アジアの純真」 :布袋寅泰「8 BEATのシルエット」 :MIKOTO「月下の唄は影よりも黒く」 11.1 4月22日 :飯塚雅弓「絶対愛至上主義」 :きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ「最&高」 :瀧川ありさ「Again」 :欅坂46「サイレントマジョリティー」 :ナオト・インティライミ「together」 :近藤佳奈子「evolutional」 :BABYMETAL「KARATE」 :スピッツ「みなと」 10.7 4月29日 :Sexy Zone「勝利の日まで」 :Q-MHz×Animelo Summer Live（GRANRODEO、黒崎真音、LiSA）「PASSION RIDERS」 :茅原実里「恋」 :西野カナ「あなたの好きなところ」 :ばってん少女隊「おっしょい!」 :三上枝織「Stand by」 :A応P「cotona MODE」 :NMB48「甘噛み姫」 9.7 5月6日 :家入レオ「僕たちの未来」 :佐咲紗花「FEEL×ALIVE」 :千菅春香「愛の詩-words of love-」 :寺島拓篤「0+1 (ラブアンドピース)」 :aiko「もっと」 :AOA×T.M.Revolution「愛をちょうだい」 :三浦大知「Cry & Fight」 :SKE48「チキンLINE」 10.2 5月13日 :Trignal「Kiss Plus」 :Hey! Say! JUMP「真剣SUNSHINE」 :ラックライフ「名前を呼ぶよ」 :和島あみ「幻想ドライブ」 :嵐「I seek」 :内田真礼「Resonant Heart」 :工藤静香「抱いてくれたらいいのに」 :吉川晃司「KISSに撃たれて眠りたい」「Wild Lips」 9.9 5月20日 :petit milady「青春は食べ物です」 :back number「僕の名前を」 :原田知世「異邦人」 :A.B.C-Z「Take a “5” Train」 :DAIGO「K S K」 :MUSCLE ATTACK「ヘラクレスロード」 :鈴村健一「brand new」 :妖精帝國「DISORDER」 9.1 5月27日 :水瀬いのり「harmony ribbon」 :モーニング娘。’16「泡沫サタデーナイト」 :Unlimited tone「うたたねサンシャイン」 :AKB48「翼はいらない」 :浪川大輔「ELEVATION」 :平井堅「Plus One」 :ポルノグラフィティ「THE DAY」 :堂本剛「T&U」 8.6 6月10日 :大原櫻子「大好き」 :森川七月「もう涙はいらない」 :乃木坂46「きっかけ」 :大木貢祐「FRONTIER DRIVE」 :V6「Beautiful World」 :斉藤和義「マディウォーター」 :コブクロ「未来」 :村川梨衣「Sweet Sensation」 8.1 6月17日（2時間スペシャル） :AKB48「翼はいらない」 :藤原さくら「Soup」 :MYTH & ROID「STYX HELIX」 :山本陽介 feat. 玉置成実「ALL-WAYS」 :渡部優衣「Bright Story」 :関ジャニ∞「罪と夏」 :岸谷香「M」 :ささきいさお「今の向こうの今を」 :三代目 J Soul Brothers「MUGEN ROAD」 :豊永利行「Reason…」 :Drop's「月光」 :西沢幸奏「The Asterisk War」 :桑田佳祐「ヨシ子さん」 10.4 6月24日 :柿原徹也「進ませろ!」 :木久ちゃんロケッツ（林家木久扇、林家木久蔵、鈴木康博）「空とぶプリンプリン」 :Kis-My-Ft2「Gravity」 :佐々木李子「カサブタ」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「涙」 :春奈るな「Ripple Effect」 :地獄図（ヘルズ）「TOO YOUNG TO DIE!」 :布袋寅泰「スリル」 :ましまろ「遠雷」 9.7 7月8日 :家入レオ「君がくれた夏」 :every♡ing!「DREAM FLIGHT」 :KOTOKO×ALTIMA「PLASTIC FIRE」 :JAM Project「AREA Z～Song for J-Riders～」 :高橋優「産まれた理由」 :新山詩織「あたしはあたしのままで」 :原由実「プリズムレイン」 :UNISON SQUARE GARDEN「シューガーソングとビターステップ」 :吉岡亜衣加「嵐の中で咲く華」 9.5 7月22日 :西野カナ「Have a nice day」 :水樹奈々「STARTING NOW!」 :藍井エイル「翼」 :絢香「三日月」 :KinKi Kids「薔薇と太陽」 :黒崎真音×TRUSTRICK「DEAD OR LIE」 :YEN TOWN BAND×Dragon Ash「my town」 :NMB48「僕はいない」 :田所あずさ「It's my CUE.」 9.5 7月29日 :ジャニーズWEST「人生は素晴らしい」 :千菅春香「絶滅危惧少女」 :乃木坂46「裸足でSummer」 :E-girls「Pink Champagne」 :上野優華「Summer Mission」 :RADIO FISH feat. 當山みれい「GOLDEN TOWER」 :岡本信彦「君の笑顔 僕の笑顔」 :WANIMA「ともに」 :スピッツ「醒めない」 8.7 8月12日 :GLIM SPANKY「怒りをくれよ」 :アルスマグナ×小林幸子「サンバDEわっしょい!」 :ZAQ×遠藤ゆりか「行きたいイベント重なりすぎてコンプできないオタク葬送曲」 :欅坂46「世界には愛しかない」 :SCREEN mode「ROUGH DIAMONDS」 :ORANGE RANGE「以心電信」 :柴咲コウ×doa「永遠」 :ラックライフ「はじめの一歩」 9.5 8月19日 :Little Glee Monster「君のようになりたい」 :植田真梨恵「ふれたら消えてしまう」 :AKB48「光と影の日々」 :中山優馬「Feeling Me Softly」 :Aimer「蝶々結び」 :OLDCODEX「Deal with」 :Cocco「有終の美」 :ユニコーン「エコー」 7.5 8月26日 :ELEVENPLAY x Rhizomatiks Research「24 drones」 :AKB48「LOVE TRIP」 :Kis-My-Ft2「Inter」 :坂本真綾「Million Clouds」 :鈴木このみ「Love is MY RAIL」 :ChouCho「Asterism」 :VALSHE「RIOT」 :平井堅「魔法って言っていいかな」 :藤田ニコル「Bye Bye」 :三浦大知「IT’S THE RIGHT TIME」 :モーニング娘。’16「愛の軍団」 :LOUDNESS「IN THE MIRROR」 :RADWIMPS「前前前世」 10.5 9月2日 :SKE48「金の愛、銀の愛」 :GARNiDELiA「約束 -Promise code-」 :桐谷健太「香音-KANON-」 :TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND×幸田夢波「WHIMSICAL WAYWARD WISH 」 :nano.RIPE「スノードロップ」 :槇原敬之「理由」 :Mia REGINA「ETERNALエクスプローラー」 :和島あみ「永遠ループ」 9.0 9月9日 :VAMPS「INSIDE OF ME」 :上坂すみれ「恋する図形 (cubic futurismo)」 :EXILE「Joy-ride ～歓喜のドライブ～」 :くるり「東京」 :下野紘「ONE CANCE」 :ナオト・インティライミ「Overflows～言葉にできなくて～」 :花澤香菜「恋愛サーキュレーション」 :栗林みな実「Patria」 8.2 9月19日 :詳細：MUSIC STATION ウルトラFES 2016 10月14日 :山寺宏一×菅野よう子「花は咲く」 :ささきいさお「今の向こうの今を」 :シノバニ（篠原ともえ、バニラビーンズ）「おんなのこ☆おとこのこ」 :DearDream「PLEASURE FLAG」 :Buono!「ソラシド～ねえねえ～」 :岡崎体育「Voice Of Heart」 :上白石萌音「なんでもないや」 :関ジャニ∞「パノラマ」 :angela×fripSide「僕は僕であって」 11.3 10月21日 :A応P「あのね、キミだけに」 :EMERGENCY「PAN!」 :Sexy Zone「よびすて」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「砂の塔」 :TRUE「サウンドスケープ」 :林部智史「あいたい」 :春奈るな「Windia」 :嵐「Don’t You Get It」 :三澤紗千香「シリウス」 10.1 10月28日 :西野カナ「Dear Bride」 :秦基博「70億のピース」 :花江夏樹「こころ」 :イヤホンズ「予め失われた僕らのバラッド」 :AiRI「DREAM×SCRAMBLE!」 :サカナクション「多分、風。」 :焚吐「クライマックス」 :AAA「涙の無い世界」 :JUJU「DESIRE-情熱-」 9.6 11月4日 :乃木坂46「サヨナラの意味」 :KYADEEN（キャイ～ン、DEEN）「遊びにいこう!」 :Uncle Bomb「デッドマグネット」 :KinKi Kids「道は手ずから夢の花」 :ニコラス・エドワーズ「Freeze」 :松任谷由実「残火」 :宮野真守「The Birth」 :沼倉愛美「叫べ」 13.2 11月18日 :蒼井翔太「DDD」 :亜咲花「Open your eyes」 :入野自由「フレンズ」 :AKB48「ハイテンション」 :大黒摩季「熱くなれ」 :桑田佳祐「君への手紙」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「PIERROT」 :back number「ハッピーエンド」 10.8 11月25日 :小野大輔「オリオンの夜」 :下地柴野「God Save The Girls」 :TOKIO「愛! wanna be with you…」 :西沢幸奏「帰還」 :BLUE ENCOUNT「LAST HERO」 :ポルノグラフィティ「LiAR」 :村川梨衣「ドキドキの風」 :森口博子「宇宙の彼方で」 8.9 12月2日 :関ジャニ∞「NOROSHI」 :JUJU×沢村一樹「believe believe」 :太平サブロー「歩幅」 :高橋優「明日はきっといい日になる」 :Trignal「Update A Day」 :ねごと「アシンメトリ」 :フジファブリック「SUPER!!」 :三浦大知「（RE）PLAY」 9.1 ;備考 上記のセットリスト及び視聴率はフィクションが入っています。ご注意ください Category:ミュージックステーション